Talk:Quantum slipstream drive
Can the Sovereign class use quantum slipstream drive Can the Sovereign class used quantum slipstream drive?.Is the Sovereign class compatible with quantum slipstream drive technology? :I've never seen any book, game or comic where the Sovereign class used transwarp drive, so I have to say it is not possible to answer those questions. We simply don't know because no Sovereign ship has ever used it. :Also, I hate to be the guy who does this, but look how I spell it - "Sovereign". -- Captain MKB 14:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Not transwarp drive,i was talking about quantum slipstream drive.--Typhuss 14:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Apologies, I misread. :Regardless, I've never seen any book, game or comic where the Sovereign class used quantum slipstream drive, so I have to say it is not possible to answer those questions. We simply don't know because no Sovereign ship has ever used it. -- Captain MKB 14:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Slipstream in Star Trek Online I've wanted to add an entry on this for a while, but I'm not sure how to approach it. Slipstream is an ability that is available to every ship in the game, providing that the player has reached the rank of Vice Admiral (currently max level). It's nothing that is equipped, the ability is simply granted based on level. It can be activated for 30 seconds, and then has a 2 minute cooldown period before it can be used again. While activated, the ship reaches speeds high enough to cross full sectors of space. Advanced Quantum Slipstream is available to a few special ships at the same level (Heavy Destroyers, the Odyssey class, the Vesta class. It lasts twice as long and is somewhat faster. A player with Advanced Quantum Slipstream and maxed Driver Coil skill can easily cross three sectors in 60 seconds. Aisynia (talk) 13:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Try to avoid game specific mechanics, and describe it in a Star Trek universe sense. For example, something along the lines of Vice Admirals have slipstream drives installed that allow their ships to cross full sectors of space. The advanced quantum slipstream, available on Osyssey- and Vesta-class ships, allows for greater distance traveled in a similar amount of time. -- sulfur (talk) 13:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I understand why game specific mechanics are to be avoided, but that also makes it very difficult to describe.. almost anything in the game. Most Trek games are either action games or adventure games, STO is a full blown RPG, and a rather deeply designed one. I think the hardest part of this is describing the player character without saying "player character", especially since many missions are cross faction, and can be either a Federation or KDF captain. Coming in May, we're gonna be have the Romulan Republic added as a third playable faction, and probably additional cross-faction content. I think that may be part of the reason a lot of the STO missions, especially the "big deal" ones that tie directly into canon, like Temporal Ambassador are not written up here. Temporal Ambassador deals with the Enterprise C, and what would happen if the Alternate Timeline seen in Yesterday's Enterprise was not fixed (Hint: The Federation is screwed). I would like to do a write-up on it from a story perspective, as it's extremely interesting. Would it's alternate future timeline also be added on another page somewhere? Aisynia (talk) 15:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :That's why I say to generalize it a bit and actually gave an example of how it could be added to the article. :If you want to write up the missions, then go ahead, work on those, just take a peek at how STO pieces are added to articles when they conflict with material presented in the novels, comics, etc. Is STO content somehow considered inferior to those sources? To a lot of us (especially those of us who hate how bad Destiny messed things up), the STO timeline is the "main" timeline. I would assume that STO content would or should be considered equal to the rest, only that obviously they diverge from one another quite heavily in some cases. I read a pretty large talk page discussing it, but I was never privy to the actual policy conclusions that were made. Aisynia (talk) 15:52, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :It's just as valid a source as the novel-verse. When they don't diverge, we don't fret, when they do diverge and contradict themselves, we do make note of said contradictions. :One of the issues is that there are very few contributors here who actively play STO, whereas a large number do keep up with the novels. -- sulfur (talk) 16:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC)